Derailed
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Scott sabe que todo está perdido. Las cosas no se superan, sólo se pretende que se las ha olvidado, pero va a ser difícil, más cuando se trata de él. EscociaxGales Dedicado a Ashiteru-sama!


**Dedicado a Ai-san! :D**

**Como en todas las otras veces, espero que te guste! Verás, tuve problemas de inspiración y depresión, así que espero haya salido tal y como lo esperabas. Ejecutar con las palabras es difícil, sientes que tienes todo el control y aún así decides desaparecer al personaje ¨;A; Me siento malvada con el pobre Escocia! D: Pero bueno XD Él ya se resolverá. Me maté trabajando con eso, y debo hacerte saber que hice casi todo en esta semana jijijiji Es que la primera fue ocupadísima, y para el fin de semana apenas y tenía las primeras mil palabras (Soy un desastre, lo sé!)**

**De veras espero que te guste! Y que te haga gritar como loca (O llorar como loca XD)**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

** trama de la historia le pertenece a Ashiteru-Sama (Ella es la asesina XDDDDD)**

**én le pertenecen los personajes y sus características.**

**3. El fic es de EscociaxGales!**

**Eso es todo, Gracias! **

DERAILED 

Estas parado justo al frente de tu peor pesadilla. Quieres correr pero tienes las piernas hechas un nudo, quieres llorar pero tienes los ojos secos de la arrebatadora tristeza que sientes. El ataúd sigue bajando, te parece que ya por mucho tiempo. Baja con todo lo que esperaste de la vida desde que aceptaste que lo amabas y desde que él te aceptó a ti. Baja con tu cariño y tus aplastadas emociones, baja junto a tus deseos más intensos y a tus pasiones más débiles. Baja hasta el vacío que deja en tu vida; baja contigo mismo.

No. Sabes que si bajara contigo mismo tendrías la opción de meterte en el ataúd con él y de dejar el mundo en su compañía. Entonces sólo puedes afirmar que baja hasta que te deja solo.

Tú, Scott Kirkland, estás ahora sólo. Tu gesto es lánguido, plano e imperturbable antes que afligido, pero eso no logra desmentir el dolor que quema en lo más profundo de ti.

Llevas el efecto de todos los calmantes que te embutiste pensando que aliviarían el dolor, más reniegas por la fallida predición y la realidad que se resume a ser lo más dolorosa posible. No sabes a qué cara cambiar cuando se te acercan las personas y pretenden patéticamente darte sus condolencias. Los detestas tanto, detestas su falsa disposición a ayudarte.

Decir 'lo siento' nunca ayudó en nada, nunca ayuda, y tampoco lo revivirá.

Ves gente que llora, no adivinas si hipócritamente o con razón justificada. Los otros parecen estar acongojados, y cómo no lo estarían, pero estás completa y absolutamente seguro que tú eres el que está más desesperado y descorazonado de todos ellos: Es porque fuiste tú quien compartió más cosas con él; fuiste tú con quien él se forjó una vida y a quien amaste de forma libre e incondicional.

No puedes sentirte peor. Sientes que en algún momento te pondrás a gritarle al cielo o a la nada, reclamando los motivos del suceso fúnebre. Pero la verdad es que no comprendes ni una cosa. Estás muy alejado de hacerlo.

Entendiste apenas de lo que se trataba cuando lograron a estar juntos, más eso sólo fue una aproximación a la verdadera causa. Y para comprender esa aproximación tienes que incluso remontarte hasta las primeras veces, o al menos las primeras en las que eras consciente y los detalles tenían un efecto en ti: Todo comenzó cuando reconociste entre la confusión de tu ignorancia infantil y tu inocencia grácil, que los ojos de tu hermanito no eran como ningunos otros.

Primero te pareció de lo más extraño, a veces hasta te asustaba, pero no lo ignorabas. Simplemente te atraían, y podrías haberlos mirado, o haberlo mirado a él, por largas horas, sin si quiera sentir deseos de realizar otra actividad o aburrirte en el intento: Te parecían de cuentos de hadas, poseedores de cierta chispa mágica que sin ser consciente te sacaban de lugar.

Conforme fuiste creciendo, le encontraste cada vez más sentido, al tiempo que tu fascinación con ellos aumentaba: Ahora ya no daba sólo ganas de contemplarlos, sino de satisfacer cada deseo que a duras penas podían expresar. Así te la pasaste la niñez y la adolescencia, y con la adultez el tema fue todavía más profundo.

Pudiste juntar valor y hacérselo saber un día, el buen azar resultó a tu favor. De ahí no hubo más que decir: Tu vida fue perfecta.

Entablaste la mejor relación sentimental que alguna vez tuviste, cuestión que te sorprendió más a ti que a cualquier otra persona que te conociera. Lograste superar muchos miedos y dificultades; así como los prejuicios y actitudes propias de tu carácter.

Pero la cosa no se resumía a eso, y encontraba un muy buen exponente de su esencia en las muestras físicas y apenas verbales que se dan para demostrar la pasión que se siente.

Recuerdas cómo, luego de la primera vez de su encuentro más íntimo, tomaron el desayuno juntos y lo acompañaste al trabajo, feliz y satisfecho contigo mismo, como nunca lo habías estado en la vida. Ese día él te dijo que te amaba por primera vez, y eso era algo que nunca olvidarías.

Tú no eres del tipo que guarda recuerdos, y no te importaría si el tema fuera menos trascendente. No obstante, lo era, y lo era mucho. Lo que compartieron era tan determinante que si sencillamente lo dejaras ir, quedarías con menos de la mitad de tu índole reformada por ese cariño que sin enfriarse se te había sido arrebatado.

Ese día muchas de las barreras que existían entre ustedes se borraron: Además de conocerse más, cayeron en una confianza absoluta e irrebatible con respecto al otro. Sus temas de conversación abarcaron temas más personales y cerrados, cayeron en cuenta de una infinidad de aspectos individuales ocultos, y eso era algo que nunca aspiraste a tener con tu hermano, porque en algún momento sentiste que lo conocías. Pero te equivocaste.

Él te dio muchas sorpresas, y no te las dejó de dar nunca. Creíste saber todo de él, pero apenas el cascarón duro que lo protegía se ablandó un poco para darte paso, caíste estupefacto y aún más estrepitosamente a sus pies. No te mostró una nueva faceta de él, pero sí se mostró más humano. Y aunque gran parte de tu atracción se relacionara con la perfección inhumana que el ojioliva poseía, esa noble humanidad no hizo más que aumentar los matices de dicha inclinación y atarte con más apego, comprometiéndote y sometiéndote por desear preservar ese privilegio que tenías al ver esa recóndita parte que, a pesar que fuese humana, era para ti perfecta.

Nada más pudo detenerlos: Los días posteriores fueron sublimes, llenos de actividades, visitas, salidas, discretos paseos, cenas, y con un poco de suerte, llenos de intimidades y actos pasionales adornados de honesto y firme amor.

Hablaban, siempre, a toda hora. Él te decía que era demasiado, pero tú sabías que aunque fuese en serio, no lo decía con fastidio. Eso te demostraban las llamadas, los mensajes de texto, o los e-mails en medio del trabajo o de una reunión importante que podías ignorar por un momento para distraerte enamorado e igualmente interesado por lo que tu hermano tenía que decirte.

Las conversaciones en las que, como de costumbre, te exponía como un idiota usando tus propios recursos, tampoco se alejaron.

-Entonces… Lo golpeaste…

Te acordaste de esa tarde en el coche, mientras conducías con él en el asiento del copiloto hacia un pub local, interactuando de forma amena en una de aquellas tantas conversaciones.

-Pues sí. El idiota se lo merecía.

Lo sentiste permanecer callado. El silencio se podría interpretar de muchas maneras, siendo que cualquiera podría haberlo tomado como un consenso en esa ocasión, pero tú lo conocías mejor, y quedarte en esa interpretación tiraba más bien para la mediocridad: Sabías que callaba su argumento en contra, lo que te hacía sentir como si te prestara menos importancia. Aunque te destrozara y te hiciera quedar como un crío engreído, querías saber, siempre quisiste tener su total atención. Se lo preguntaste sin contemplaciones, respondiendo al único llamado de tu carácter y de tu forma de ser.

-Estás pensando en algo… ¿Qué es?

-No es nada importante.

Aquella simplicidad propia de él en cualquier ocasión era para ti fácil de decodificar. Ahora te pareció obvio; y quisiste saberlo con más ímpetu y curiosidad todavía.

-Yo lo sé. Y sabes que no se me quitará de la cabeza hasta que me lo digas.

Glen suspiró y te miró; habrías creído que con esa mirada estabas en el peor peligro, pero como siempre, prefieres dejarlo ir, alimentado por la adrenalina de encontrarte en su constante estudio y peligroso enfoque.

-La verdad es que me parece ridículo… En el sentido que lo siento como una acción innecesaria.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que para mí no tendría caso demostrarle a alguien que está equivocado si yo se que estoy en lo correcto, al menos mientras sé que nada es absoluto.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo se puede saber que alguien tiene la razón en un debate, o en una discusión?-

-Porque hay principios universales. Si los hay, y si tu oponente no los sigue por subjetivismos, entonces no habrá manera diferente de que entienda su error al que estos principios les sean probados anteponiéndose a lo que él percibe como correcto o certero. Tú le podrás decir varias veces que está mal, pero él no lo creerá con seguridad hasta que la experiencia se lo demuestre. Creo que es parecido cuando lo agredes, pero eso crea una razón para que esté en contra de ti y tus preceptos. Esa es la razón por la que prefiero no intervenir en nada y sólo observar.

No era nuevo, pero sí te sorprendió. Él ya no podía ser nuevo y tú no podías dejar de maravillarte ante el siempre insuficiente grado de conocerlo y ante lo ingenioso y certero que siempre te irá a decir.

Él era el único con el poder de dejarte como un perfecto idiota, y tú preferías callar antes que enfrentarte a esa forma de ser que podía tragarte vivo e usar tus armas en tu contra.

Por eso te limitaste a fruncir el ceño y mirar directo al camino; preferiste no decir nada y no caer más bajo. Esa dominación implícita que seguro ni él conocía, era lo que te hacía amarlo más y más, por ser aquel el factor en su trato que lo diferenciaba de las otras tantas personas con las que tenías alguna relación.

Nunca nadie se interpuso entre Scott Kirkland y su orgullo, prepotencia y gigantesca soberbia: Sólo él podía hacerlo sin resultar lastimado, porque precisamente te quitaba las fuerzas a ti para encontrar un argumento base que pudiera sustentar contrariarlo o agredirlo.

Lo veías y simplemente no podías hacerlo. Era demasiado para ti. Pero te arriesgaste a amar a alguien así sin importar el costo. Tal vez por eso resultó bien… y hasta perfecto.

Las largas veladas comenzaron a hacerse seguidas; los desvelos y las invitaciones a dormir, también.

Llegabas a su casa o él llegaba a la tuya, y de besarse nadie los apartaba. Las cosas tendían a llegar hasta su máximo punto la mayoría de veces cuando tenían la suerte de no ser interrumpidos. Quedarse hasta el día siguiente no era cosa extraña, y aunque llegaron a un concilio democrático las primeras veces, hubo un momento en el que sólo poder quedarse hasta las mañanas, la diferencia de horarios y el recorrido al trabajo comenzaron a entrar a tallar en la cotidianidad de su relación sentimental.

Entonces, como compensación a la fatídica implícita negación social y familiar para poder casarse, y después de cinco meses de haber estado saliendo como una pareja formal, decidiste proponerle que viviesen juntos, en su propia casa, con horarios compartidos y con sus propias reglas, siempre juntos.

Lo hiciste un fin de semana luego de acudir a su casa como ya estaban tan acostumbrados. Se sentaron afuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco, y a los cortos minutos tomaste su mano y lo miraste intensamente, demandante. Él entendió y apretó un poco tu mano, interrogándote con la vista y respirando el fresco aroma de la tarde.

Como un juego le diste un ligero y corto beso en los labios, y le sonreíste por pensar que lo que seguía sería la sugerencia más importante de lo que quedaba en sus vidas, que por supuesto las tomaste como entrelazadas hasta el perdurable infinito, para siempre.

-¿Por qué no vivimos juntos?- Sonreíste aún más, mostrando los dientes y levantando una ceja –Es decir, en vez de tener que pasar la noche en una u otra casa y luego apresurarse para el trabajo, ¿por qué no buscamos un lugar que esté a equitativa distancia de los lugares a los que siempre vamos y nos mudamos allí? ¿Qué dices?

Observaste como él miraba a un lado y consideraba la propuesta, un poco indeciso. En un primer momento te indignaste frustrado, pensando que de sólo proponérselo él aceptaría sin siquiera considerarlo. Luego pensaste que, siendo tan calculador como malditamente lo era, debía por regla propia evaluar los pros y los contras. Comenzaste a asustarte cuando pasaban uno, dos minutos, y aún no te daba respuesta concisa.

-¿Dirás algo?

Entonces ocurrió algo que no previó: Glen, relajado, sereno y tranquilo, curveó la comisura de sus labios con mucha menos ligereza que de costumbre y te miró con algo que pensaste que no podrías percibir nunca, pero que por el especial brillo, la forma, y el misterio, sólo indicaban una cosa: Estaba feliz.

Habías logrado tu cometido, al menos en parte.

No fueron siempre necesarias las palabras, pero te relajó que su melódica voz volviera al ambiente y pronunciara rítmicamente que aceptaba.

-Está bien.

Sonreíste otra vez, mirándolo un poco confundido, sin la necesidad de tener que explicarlo -¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en decirlo, idiota?

-Fue porque estaba pensando en esta casa- Echó un rápido vistazo a su casa y volvió a dirigirse hacia a ti -¿Qué haremos con ella?

Te dio lástima responderle, pues se trataba de una bella casa, no menos correspondiente al buen gusto que sabías tu hermano tenía. Pero debían estar juntos, y tú y él lo querían –Podemos venderla otra vez, o podemos conservarla si es que te apetece-

Encajaste tu rostro en la hendidura de su cuello y respiraste la esencia de su aroma, sentiste el breve y ligero estremecimiento acompañado de una significativa presión en el agarre que él tenía alrededor de tu mano. Asintió, lo viste de reojo, y de pronto se paró y te pidió que lo acompañaras dentro para tomar algún tipo de bebida que de seguro dejarían pronto a un lado para ocuparse de otras cosas para ustedes importantísimas.

Amabas ese ritmo de vida: El placer que te causaba nunca terminaba, se renovaba, y sólo era cortado cuando por algún odioso inconveniente no podían verse, o en las horas de trabajo en las que no podías despegarte y correr a ver su hermoso rostro.

Esperar y soportar valió la pena. A la semana de habérselo propuesto comenzaron a buscar la casa que se ajustara a sus necesidades, y sobre todo, que se adecuara a los gustos de ambos. Aunque claro, por ser él seguro que tú habrías suprimido tus preferencias para darle cabida a las suyas, formando un ciclo de respuesta inmediata de la que no podías apartarte cada vez que estabas a su lado y percibías el desfasado palpitar dentro de tu pecho y el hasta hace poco inexplicable sudor formándose en tus palmas.

Así, terminaron por escoger algo que apáticamente él prefirió, sin que te importara mucho: La nueva casa era medianamente grande, de color blanco y tejas azules, varias ventanas en arco, puertas grandes, un jardín, un porche y un gran garaje. Era bastante acogedora y ambos terminaron no sólo acostumbrándose, sino también gustando de ella.

¿Y cómo podría no gustarte, si dentro de ella vivías días tan tranquilos y tan llenos?

La rutina era prácticamente la misma todos los días, pero no por eso era aburrido: Despertabas, tal vez aún cansado, pero verlo a tu lado cambiaba enteramente la perspectiva del nuevo día; Te levantabas junto a él, hacían alguna que otra cosa antes de despedirse y partir caminos; esperabas con ansias llegar a casa de nuevo y verlo a él, sólo a él, esperándote como tu lo hacías por él todo el día; y te ibas a dormir con él, junto a él, como si nada pudiera separarlos o quebrar lo que sentían y que no era necesario decir.

Te encantaba que fuese de ese modo, aunque vivir con él no fuese nuevo.

Una vez que comenzaron a vivir su vida adulta y dejaron el seno familiar, su apego y su estilo de vida cambió, por lo que no pudieron verse tan seguido como lo hacían al vivir en la misma casa de la infancia y la adolescencia.

El cambio, la mudanza y la costumbre hicieron que vivir con él ya no fuese cosa de todos los días, sino algo pasado.

Durante varios años dejaron de compartir los turnos lúdicos para usar la regadera, para usar la lavadora, para usar el horno el computador, o para, en un primer momento, gozar del cariño parental. Y ahora que volvían a vivir juntos, las cosas podían parecer las mismas, pero eran sustancialmente distintas.

No había cuidado de que alguien los viera compartiendo apasionados gestos de cariño, y no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie. Era completamente diferente de la experiencia vivida en la niñez, pero igual porque de alguna u otra forma estaban juntos.

La mejor de las diferencias era, sin duda, el apasionado sexo que no tenían vergüenza de llevar a cabo no sólo en el cuarto, sino por varias partes de su nueva morada.

Ese era uno de los aspectos que más te gustaba: Poder hacerle el amor cada vez que quisieras, sin tener que pensar en regresar a algún lugar o no tener que quedarte por mucho tiempo.

La primera vez allí lo hicieron en su habitación compartida. Apenas pasaron lo indispensable para vivir y lo tuvieron listo, lo empujaste hasta la cama y lo arrojaste allí sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Con una sonrisa en tus labios y con una expresión de ligera sorpresa en sus ojos verde oliva, te le abalanzaste y lo besaste como si no existiese cosa fuera de sus labios, su sabor, o su cada vez más acelerado respirar que te volvía loco.

Volvías a ser una bestia cuando se trataba de él, pero estando cerca, no te atrevías a violentarlo, no cuando te miraba con compresión inexpresiva y aún cuando aquella bestia rugía en tu interior pidiendo más, con él controlándola. Sólo él podía hacer que te flaquearan las rodillas y que el pulso acelerara a niveles incalculables; sólo él podía tenerte atento a ser lo más cuidadoso posible al amarlo y mostrarle todos esos ardientes deseos que se despertaban con él y por él, y que ya no cabía que fuesen contenidos.

Y así, entre indecisos raptos de pasión violenta y amor inmoderado, lograbas deshacerte de la ropa y de todo aquello que pudiera cubrirlos. Le besabas en donde sea, tratando robarle muchos más suspiros, débiles gemidos y tiernas caricias en tu espalda, esperando el momento adecuado para pasar a la mejor fase.

Cuando lo sentías estremecerse más decidías lo inevitable: Poco a poco te adentrabas en él hasta entrar completo, sintiendo al unísono la calidez de su cuerpo, que era una calidez que se te pegaba y contagiaba sin que pudieras hacer algo para detener la sensación que te producía.

-Argh-

Luego él soltaba un débil quejido, moviéndose lentamente al compás de tu ritmo, ayudándote a aumentar el placer y la profundidad de cada estocada.

Siempre era así: Terminaban casi al mismo tiempo, satisfechos, de algún modo alegres porque sean ustedes mismos con quienes por fin y después de mucho esperar, llegaran al orgasmo.

Lo mirabas tranquilo y ligeramente sonrojado por el ejercicio, pensando que no podría existir nada mejor que aquel gesto.

Y aquello se repetía en todo momento que compartían encuentros íntimos, motivados en ti a ser en cualquier lugar posible para satisfacer cuestiones experimentales tuyas. Así, llegaron a tener sexo no sólo en la habitación, sino también el la sala, en la ducha, en la cocina, y hasta en la banca del patio trasero.

Te diste cuenta, entonces, que nada cambiaba -En cualquier lugar o contexto del que gozaban con libertad, besarlo y progresivamente hacerlo tuyo era en todos los casos lo mismo, así como lo era ver sus ojos verde oliva, sin importar en donde fuere: Jamás dejabas de sentir que te ahogaba de a pocos y a conciencia y encanto tuyo, seducido por la idea que ahora te pertenecía ti y a ti solamente.

Lo mismo pasaba con el deseo que sentías por él: Estaba presente en todo momento, cada vez que te topabas con la figura que tanto te gustaba y te volvía loco. No existía nada fuera de ese Glen de cabello rojizo, metro setenta y cinco de altura, complexión delgada y espigada, porte imponente e importante, estilo sobrio, piel de terciopelo apiñonada, y por supuesto, de impactantes y hermosos ojos que sin decirlo te amenazaban constantemente.

Tenías la posibilidad de usar y abusar de esa persona y de su cariño a diestra y siniestra, a un punto que parecía por derecho, cada vez que te apetecía. Y aunque una pequeñísima parte de ti te regañaba, tu entero ser seguía apegándose al cariño que sólo demandaba de él, hambriento y sediento del concepto de Glen que se definía bien en ti y que ya era parte de tu esencia misma.

Una historia parecida era la de las discretas demostraciones de afecto –aparte de las, a tu opinión, muy justificadas relaciones sexuales- que tomaban presencia en impensadas y espontáneas partes de tus días en aquella casa.

Las delicadas y atrevidas caricias, los abrazos por detrás, los besos en el cuello, las sensuales palabras al oído en las mañana y en las noches. Todo era parte de su nueva vida, y no era algo de lo que se quisieran deshacer, pues a pesar de lo apático que él era y de lo duro y poco sensible que tú eras, aquellas cosas que fuera de su círculo hubiesen parecido poco significativas, los llenaban de acuerdo a sus propios caracteres y su forma de ser. Para ti era la más perfecta cosa de la que pudieras gozar, armar y desarmar cuando plazcas; para él seguro era lo único que podía trascender su serio e imperturbable exterior y hacerlo sentir lo que cualquier persona normal se inclinaba a guardar en su interior.

Entre ese tipo de sencillez y genuino pero extraño afecto, las horas se les pasaron tan rápido que ni siquiera dieron cuenta de lo que realmente significaron en su tiempo de vida.

Pensar en tiempos de vidas no fue algo que particularmente te interesó en esa época, pero luego tuviste que pagar la ingenuidad de haber dado aquella felicidad por sentado: No te duró demasiado, no te duró tanto como para grabarla en ti y hacerte mejor persona. En poco tiempo todo se fue al diablo, junto con cada una de tus expectativas, anhelos, y hasta sueños, unos que nunca pensaste tener, pero que nacieron fruto de esa correspondencia de emociones en una tarde sentados en el pórtico de una casa ya olvidada, bebiendo limonada y viendo las gamas de azules, naranjas, rojos, grises y amarillos del cielo británico.

-Mierda… Si… Si lo hubiera sabido.

Si lo hubieras sabido, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes. Tienes razón al pensar así: Pero eso no cambia nada.

Lo que ignorabas era que, mientras tú eras feliz con tu preciado Glen, la devastada y rechazada mente de otro formulaba miles de dilemas y contradicciones, justo cuando más te odiaba y más deseaba vengarse.

El día que Glen te escogió a ti no sólo hizo bien, sino que también provocó la sumisión en la desesperación y la depresión de otra persona: Arthur.

Tú sabías que Arthur era y siempre había sido absolutamente dependiente de las indescifrables emociones del ojioliva, y aquella vez en la que el rechazo se llevó acabo, murió su posibilidad de tener algo con quien tú sabías que realmente amaba, pero más que nada, murió parte de él y de su orgullo.

Tu hermano siempre había sido tranquilo por fuerza de voluntad, aún venciendo su quejumbroso, cambiante, temperamental y amargado modo de ser. Desde muy pequeño mostró increíble aprehensión hacia las cosas que tenía, a pesar que muchas veces optaba por no mostrar el fondo de ese apego al ocultar su deseo con la peor tozuda y engreída actitud que habías visto. La cosa no cambió al tratarse de tu amante: Conforme fue creciendo, fue desarrollando, primero, una identificación de rol con él, luego admiración, cariño, y finalmente un gusto afinado. El enamoramiento no se hizo esperar demasiado, y la cuestión llegó a ser evidente en un punto específico de su adolescencia.

Ambos se concibieron como rivales. Tú como el ente superior y él como el subyugado, bajo tu concepción; y él como privilegiado y tú como mero chiste, bajo la suya. La imparcialidad del objeto de disputa empeoró la situación y los antagonismos deliberados, el carácter en sustancia similar pero en práctica distinto de ambos fundió todo en un caos de incertidumbre.

Crecieron de esa manera; la rivalidad y el aborrecimiento perduraron, y más aún cuando la ansiada elección fue hecha: Supiste que se lo tomó bastante mal, te odió, tú lo odiaste despreciativo y triunfante; y luego de eso, ni tú ni Glen supieron que fue de él, quien se replegó y evitó cualquier contacto con su próspero júbilo y su cariño bien constituido.

-Al diablo él- Dijiste. Y le aseguraste con una juguetona sonrisa que todo estaría bien.

Qué equivocado estabas. Lo peor fue que él, en un segundo de debilidad, te creyó, porque confiaba en ti.

Aquella fue la noche de un sábado largo. De la mañana al esbozo del anochecer se dedicaron a terminar de pasar todas sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar de una vez por todas. Se pasaron la tarde llevando y trayendo cajas repletas de libros para los estantes, objetos personales para las mesas de noche, muebles de los que no se querían deshacer y antigüedades que podrían parecerles valiosas. No te aburriste o cansaste ni por un segundo, ya que, como te habías repetido millones de veces, su compañía te renovaba a niveles placidez casi absoluta, su conversación te entretenía, y su cuerpo mantenía a la mirada en un constante ejercicio.

Quisiste haber sabido con precisión qué fue lo que él estuvo pensando durante toda esa tarde, si fue en algo desconocido, algo inexplicable, o en ti, respondiendo a tus arrogantes deseos de ser el centro de su mundo, como lo habías querido por toda una existencia entera.

No pudiste, y eres ahora consciente que el costo no fue pequeño, pero sí más pequeño que la pérdida.

No quisiste adelantarte y buscaste terminar lo más rápido posible, sin evaluar demasiado lo que todavía no representaba un problema. Alcanzaste hacerlo con su ayuda, y así dejaron todo listo para tomar una breve ducha y echarse a la cama a descansar para la siguiente mañana.

-¿Por qué no nos duchamos juntos?- Preguntaste en su oído, ronroneando e intentando ser lo más provocativo posible, como siempre querías parecer ante sus ojos. Glen te miró un poco divertido y bastante retador, con un aire que hizo que se te erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

Ojeaste con provocación la distancia comprendida entre la base de sus zapatos hasta el último extremo de su cabeza, deteniéndote de regreso a la altura de la mirada que te consumía con cierta gracia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo obligarte a ir?-

-Eres ingenuo si crees que puedes manipular mi voluntad.

-Eres ingenuo si crees que dejaré las cosas así- Le sonreíste con la mejor actitud que corporalmente pudiste exteriorizar y lo jalaste hacia ti con un poco de violencia, provocador, tal y como tú prefieres ser.

-Vamos- Cantaste a su oído, y como si a tu merced la fuerza hubiese escapado de su cuerpo, lo halaste contigo, de forma brusca y algo apresurada, hasta la regadera del baño más cercano.

Apenas pudiste ver una disimulada y placentera curvatura de labios en su fino rostro, lo que, a pesar de la natural brusquedad, te trajo cierta paz y evocó cierto cuidado. Con el mismo, pero con desasosiego, removiste con rapidez la liviana camisa sucia por el contacto con las cajas, el pantalón color beige que a tu deleite le quedaba un poco ajustado…

La lista continuaría hasta que tú y él estuvieran expuestos en su plenitud, listos y a un paso de la no por nada amplia ducha.

Una vez más, extasiados y ensimismados en el físico del otro, iniciaron el cotidiano –pero ahora más audaz- juego de caricias, roces y suspiros, lo que podías calificar como algo fundamental de esas tarde de fin de semana en la preferían quedarse en casa con la mejor compañía y disfrutando del calor característico del enamoramiento.

Sin embargo, y aunque disfrutaron de aquel momento con ardiente devoción, no lograste y no atinaste a decirle lo tácito: _Te amo._

No lo hiciste tal y como estaba implícito en su relación, la cual, sin importar que fuese falta de ese tipo de manifestaciones verbales, no era seca o amenazaba con marchitarse: Tomabas por obvio que tú y él lo hacían, y que ambos lo sabían al dedillo, empíricamente.

¿Cómo imaginar que ese fue un momento clave en donde no decirlo jugaría el rol de fuerte migraña por el resto de tu vida? No hubo manera. No dejarás de recriminártelo.

Salieron de la regadera y se dirigieron a su habitación compartida para volver a vestirse. Él terminó primero y te indicó que bajaría a la dispensa, a ver si había algo para cenar.

Lo viste mientras salía y extendía su figura por el pasillo, abriéndose paso hasta las escaleras para descender. Permaneciste en la cama un rato, echado y ya cambiado, descansando tu espalda y pensando en lo malditamente afortunado que eras por tenerlo contigo, como si siguiera siendo un dulce sueño del que preferirías no salir, aunque significase vivir engañado. Sólo te importaba él, y por él harías todo, de eso no había duda.

El sentimiento en tu estómago junto al cosquilleo nervioso te hizo cerrar los ojos y respirar el aire que llevaba su olor, el olor que te embriagaba de un placer increíble, nunca antes conocido, inédito. Con pensamientos elevados hasta las nubes y estrellas en el firmamento, oíste que la puerta se abrió y se cerró con rapidez. No te preguntaste nada en ese momento: Gravísimo paso en falso.

Jugaste con la tela de la manta entre tus dedos antes de escuchar un indecodificable cambio de palabras en un tono de voz demasiado alta para tratarse de una conversación normal. Temiste por la seguridad de tu hermano menor y bajaste presuroso hasta la primera planta, en donde viste lo que pasaba, en donde _lo_ viste.

Arthur estaba parado y nervioso delante de la puerta, con Glen justo al frente y tú al lado de la escalera, anonadado y asombrado.

Temiste por tu vida; temiste por su vida. La imagen era clara y nada llevaba a pensar que pasaría algo fuera de lo obvio: El pequeño rubio llevaba el rostro aturdido y enfermo, la ropa apenas acicalada, el aura tétrica y, como parte más importante que aquel aterrador signo, estaba el revolver plateado en su mano derecha, amenazando la seguridad de por cuanto ser vivo estuviera en la casa.

No podías entenderlo. ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

Tal vez era eso, y de no ser porque tu adorado ojioliva estaba en riesgo, lo habrías justificado.

¿Quién podría no volverse loco ante el cruel rechazo y desarraigo de lo más preciado? Y conociendo la situación, conociendo lo adictivo que Glen era, que él experimentara hábitos de desolación que lo acercaran hasta un punto límite entre el despecho y la falta de cordura era algo bastante lógico, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la debilidad de su carácter y el hecho que se detestaran mutuamente.

La total independencia alejaba de los principios básicos, y la total dependencia los desfiguraba hasta que sólo quedara aquello que se deseaba. Y claro, tú estarías en las mismas condiciones si quien tanto amabas estuviera con quien tanto odiabas: Podías comprender la reacción y hasta las voliciones de Arthur, pero lo que no entendías era cómo pudiste dejar que aquellas emociones encontraran su punto negro en ese preciso y desvalido momento, cuando habías dado tu tranquilidad y felicidad como cosa de todos los días e inconscientemente te habías expuesto a ti y a él a estar en el ojo de la tormenta alrededor de la cual giraban tan agresivas y dañinas intenciones.

Vislumbraste el poder en sus ojos directamente. Te observaba sólo a ti, pues apenas entraste en escena, desvió la triste mirada que posaba sobre tu compañero hacia tus ojos, y su expresión y lo que transmitía se tornaron en algo completamente opuesto: ira, profundo odio, impotencia, amenaza. Percibiste la tensión en el ambiente y pensaste, aturdido como nunca antes, que probablemente ese sería el fin de todo. Tuviste miedo. No tanto por ti, sino por Glen.

Habrías preferido que no le pasara nada. Pero tú no eres Dios, nunca podrías si quiera jugar a ser uno.

-¿Qué quieres?- Soltaste al aire, intentando con todas tus fuerzas no hacer gala del profundo miedo que te atacaba inminentemente.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!- Él no sonaba alterado, más sí se distinguía la cruel amargura en su tono y timbre. No existía forma de detener su impulso, no había forma de salvarte. Ya te apuntaba a ti con el cañón; supiste entonces que estabas muerto. Fuiste tu propio verdugo.

-Arthur, detente ahora mismo- Tus ojos giraron hasta Glen, y con palidez en el rostro, ojos abiertos y expectantes, deseaste que no dijera nada que alentara con mayor pujanza lo que sabías que iba a ocurrir.

-¡¿Por qué debería?- El pequeño rubio ahora si gritaba, con su rabia carcomiendo cada parte de tus nervios. –Si tú ¡Tú! ¡Lo preferiste a él antes que a mí, maldición!-

-Cálmate y baja eso.

-¡No! Él… ¡Él debió haber hecho algo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Si es un bastardo! Yo fui quien siempre te siguió ¡Mientras él se dedicaba a insultarnos y a darnos la espalda a todos!

-Arthur, las cosas no son así. Por favor, deja eso. No querrás dañar a alguien.

-¿Crees que no quiero? ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero! ¡Quiero acabar con el malnacido que me jodió la vida desde siempre!-

Ya no pudiste soportarlo. Tenías que gritarlo, sacarte la presión que se escapaba de tus poros ante tanta tensión. –¡Vete al carajo y baja esa cosa! Glen, vete a otro lado, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Diste pasos al frente y lo confrontaste, pero entonces…

Entonces te encontraste con esa mirada oliva que silenciosamente te suplicaba que te mantuvieras tranquilo. Esta vez no pareció ni fría ni indiferente, sólo preocupada y con… miedo.

Percibiste el miedo que sintió por ti en el instante en que sus pupilas se cruzaron. Viste todo ese amor junto en un solo gesto, en un solo giro de ojos que te dejó sin aliento.

Si murieras ese día, ¿Él sería quien te extrañaría y lloraría?

Su pedido silente te indicó que sí, y aquello fue algo que nunca pensaste sería posible. ¿Quién te habría hecho saber que tú llegarías a tener alguien en quien dejar un vacío? Alguna vez pensaste que estarías solo por siempre, pero reconoces que tan estúpida equivocación te fue conveniente.

Hallaste a alguien que representaría eso para ti, y tuviste suerte que no fuese cualquiera, sino la persona que más amaste y deseaste en toda tu vida.

Afortunado. Fuiste muy afortunado.

-Haz lo que te digo… Glen.

-Haz lo que te dice- Arthur seguía mirándolo con odio, desafiándolo con una entereza que nunca pensó presenciar en su engreído hermano pequeño –Esto es entre él y yo. Y una vez que acabe, ya nada nos impedirá estar juntos, Glen.

Lo que acabó de pronunciar aceleró un calor iracundo que se expandió por todo tu cuerpo. Te viste burlado, y lo peor, que viste burlado el cariño que tanto luchaste por conseguir. Quisiste matarlo, despedazarlo con un solo golpe, pero en vez de darlo en definitiva, salieron unos gritos de ese análogo odio que te oprimían en esófago -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Aprestaste fuerte los puños, al punto que casi sentiste que la mano te sangraba con tus uñas todavía adentrándose en la piel. -¿Piensas que es tan fácil? ¡Al final fui yo quien lo tuvo, idiota! Así que aprendes a vivir con eso, ¡o te vas al puto infierno!

-¡Vete a la mierda!- Escuchaste el grito, un _click_ metálico, cerraste los ojos esperando el dolor antes del ocaso. Te viste muerto cuando escuchaste el gruñido del arma, cuando oliste la pólvora, cuando escuchaste un quejido que creíste tuyo por lo que pareció una eternidad…

Pero lo seguiste pensando. Tú lo seguiste pensando: No estabas muerto.

¿Por qué?

Abriste los ojos por reflejo y viste en moción de cámara lenta cómo el cuerpo de tu amado se echaba hacia atrás, hacia ti, con el pecho perforado por la bala y la playera blanca que llevaba empapada por un charco de sangre que se empozaba fuera de él.

-No…- Apenas suspiraste antes de abrir los brazos y recibirlo, lanzándote de rodillas al suelo con el cuerpo cayendo sobre el soporte de tus extremidades -¡Glen!

De repente viste su rostro, que estaba remarcado con esa sensación de dolor que traumáticamente se te cosió a la consciencia.

¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?

No lograbas, no llegabas a comprenderlo en su totalidad.

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-_Scott…

No. Eso no podía estarte pasando a ti. Con impotencia en tus orbes y rabia en tus labios reclamaste las razones, pero no hallaste nada.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho?- Espetaste hacia tu otro hermano, quien veía la escena incrédulo, nervioso, con remordimiento y aflicción increíbles.

-Qué he hecho… Glen… No…- Leíste sus labios pronunciando su nombre, sin poder hacer más que enfurecerte y jurarle que acabarías con él –¡Voy a matarte, maldito hijo de puta!

Fuiste detenido por el mismo ojioliva cuando intentaste levantarte y perseguirlo, y fue cuando éste apretó la tela de tu pantalón y te miró adolorido, sin embargo, aliviado –N-Noo vayas…- Te dijo con una voz quebrada y la respiración pausada, ya muriendo. Visualizaste la herida. Le había dado justo cerca de ese lugar.

Nunca quisiste aceptar que sabías bien que le quedaba poco tiempo. Preferiste pensar en positivo por primera e única vez en la vida pues, de lo contrario, habría sido demasiado, incluso para alguien de tu talante.

-No pasará nada- Quisiste sonreírle para tranquilizadlo porque sentiste que el pulso le temblaba y viste el temor en sus vacíos ojos –Ahora llamaré a emergencias.

-S-Sabes que ya… n-no se p-pue… de- Lanzó un gruñido fuera y tu desesperación se agravó. Volviste a desear levantarte, pero te detuvo de nuevo, tomando tu mano con movimientos lentos y poco vitales –No… Scott.

Aterrorizado observaste cómo la vida de escapó de él, poco a poco, en menos de un minutos. Empezaste a gritarle incoherencias a nadie en específico, rogando ya sin vanidad que no se fuera, que no te dejara sin él.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Glen! No…

Y ya nada se movió, todo se detuvo. Sus ojos quedaron sin vida, mirándote como si miraran a la mismísima nada, con su cuerpo sobre tu regazo, completamente inmóvil, completamente muerto.

No hubo mucho tiempo para despedidas, no tuviste el derecho de reclamar una tan siquiera. Sólo permaneciste en tu lugar, paralizado por la tristeza e incredulidad, con el corazón en la boca y un hueco cóncavo en el pecho. Echaste una rápida mirada a la puerta, más el involuntario asesino ya no estaba, tampoco lo necesitabas contigo. Sólo necesitabas a Glen, al de siempre, que te acompañaba y te amaba como si no hubiese algo de valor fuera de ese marco tuyo.

Tuviste un impulso. Corriste en círculos por toda la casa, demente, buscando ayuda y respuestas, pero nunca pudiste moverte. Tu mente iba y venía de un extremo a otro, pensando miles de cosas que no venían al caso, siempre tratando de la verdad que te abrumaba, aún inerte sobre el suelo manchado con sangre y el aire oliendo a asquerosa pólvora.

Te meciste sobre tu sitio, arañando tu cráneo, no queriendo creer que él realmente se hubiese ido, Abrazaste tus brazos y seguiste arañándote, queriendo y pidiendo no sentir el dolor que indicaba que todo se trataba de la realidad y no de un sueño.

Eras un desastre.

Permaneciste allí por mucho tiempo, nuca sabrás cuanto. La policía no tardó en llegar; tú apenas pudiste señalar al responsable sin echarte a abrazar al cadáver que no querías separar de ti y seguir gritando incoherencias.

No llegaste a decirle que lo amabas, te odiaste por el resto de tu vida.

Quedaste en _shock_ por dos días en donde, esperando la confirmación de la morgue a la que por obligación tuvo que ir su bello cuerpo, no hiciste nada, no dormiste, ni comiste propiamente.

Te diste con la sorpresa que no eras impenetrable como pensaste ser. Lo descubriste de la peor manera posible.

Cuando el día de la despedida definitiva llegó, tu apenas estabas resuelto en sus apasionados deseos y heladas cavilaciones que sólo reclamaban la estabilidad emocional que como él, nadie te había dado.

Una ducha, dos tazas de café, la mitad de un vago sándwich y cinco cigarrillos fueron el combustible que a tirones te llevó hasta el cementerio local. Tus otros hermanos se encargaron de armar la ceremonia de manera que el adiós fuera lo más rápido posible y lo menos masoquista que se pudiera, por pequeña consideración a tu destrozado ser.

La verdad era que tú sí eras masoquista, y la otra verdad era que para ti el adiós duraría varios años. Sabías que no te acostumbrarías, no debías siquiera cuestionártelo.

Así, sin cuestionamientos y no sabiendo cómo, llegaste hasta el frente del agujero, rodeado por auras azules y negras cargadas de desesperación, melancolía, y muerte. Te mataste una y otra vez con el pensamiento, la sensación, el deseo y la final aceptación, pero nunca te bastó, porque eras masoquista. Matarse con el recuerdo no era lo difícil, lo difícil era encontrar la razón para seguir sin él, y tú ya no tienes fuerzas.

Solamente entiendes que, a pesar de todo, en ese momento, estás tú allí parado. Quieres correr pero tienes las piernas hechas un nudo, quieres llorar pero tienes los ojos secos de la arrebatadora tristeza que sientes. El ataúd sigue bajando, te parece que ya por mucho tiempo. Baja con todo lo que esperaste de la vida desde que aceptaste que lo amabas y desde que él te aceptó a ti. Baja con tu cariño y tus aplastadas emociones, baja junto a tus deseos más intensos y a tus pasiones más débiles. Baja hasta el vacío que deja en tu vida; baja contigo mismo.

Llevas el efecto de todos los calmantes que te embutiste pensando que aliviarían el dolor, más reniegas por la fallida predicción y la realidad que se resume a ser lo más dolorosa posible.

No puedes sentirte peor. Sientes que en algún momento te pondrás a gritarle al cielo o a la nada, reclamando los motivos del suceso fúnebre. Pero ahora lo entiendes todo: Entendiste de lo que se trataba porque estuvieron juntos, precisamente. Y a eso es a lo que común y vulgarmente se le conoce como _amor._

Sí, amor, y ahora lo comprendes, ya te entra en la cabeza. El amor fue el que hizo que, por reflejo, tu amado Glen te protegiera del impacto de la bala que taladró su pecho como si no fuera nada. El amor fue lo que le hizo cuidar tu vana existencia como lo más preciado que podría tener, aun cuando tú llegaste a renegarla y a buscarla sólo en los efectos que él tenía en tu vida misma.

Él nunca dejó de arrancarte el corazón para volvértelo a zurcir, y aquella vez sufriste su peor jugarreta caprichosa: El hacer que tu vida se descarrile en un segundo.

Verte así y seguir viendo el ataúd que bajaba te sofocaba, ya no podías resistirlo. Seguro harías todo lo que deberías hacer, seguro matarías a Arthur luego, y lo torturarías hasta que pagase con su inmunda vida, pero no ahora, no ese día.

Ya no podías moverte: te quedaba observar callado y todavía impotente, ir haciéndote de la idea que ya no lo tendrías más contigo, de la manera egoísta con la que habías conseguido marcarlo para hacerlo tuyo.

De todas formas… ¿De qué serviría ahora? Esperaste en vano toda tu vida, pues en verdad no había nada para ti, sólo eso, sólo destrucción en su más pura forma. Lo peor era que pensaras que te lo merecías, por hacer mal las cosas, por no poderlo cuidar, por exponerlo a ese tipo de amenazas, a la muerte.

Aquella mínima y determinante perfección en tu vida estaba opacada ya con el negro del luto y toda la tierra que le caería encima. Mordiste tu labio, saboreaste la sangre y evocaste la última imagen que te llegó de tu hermano: Portaba el agujero cerca al corazón, la tez pálida como nunca, los ojos mirando a la nada que enfermaba la razón, las facciones tranquilas, los deliciosos labios entreabiertos, todo exánime, desfasado. Te dolía ese lugar en el pecho, en el que a él le había caído el cilindro de plomo. Las manos te temblaban y los dientes rechinaban al ser apretados tan fuertes contra los otros. Habrías preferido llorar y quitártelo todo de encima, pero nunca salió una sola lágrima: Estabas condenado a guardar todo eso en tu interior, hasta el día en que tú murieras.

Pronto todo terminó. Te tocó despedir el narciso que habías estado llevando entre los dedos todo ese tiempo, una vez que la caja fúnebre hubo tocado el fondo de la fosa. Miraste la caída de la flor hasta que tocó la madera negra de aquella gran tapa. Fue cuando recordaste a quien estaba dentro, cada cosa de él, como pequeños fragmentos afilados que se te incrustaban en el pecho dolorosamente.

¿Qué harías ahora? Preferías ni pensarlo. Ya no te quedaba nada.

Permaneciste allí hasta que estuviera todo bien cubierto de tierra húmeda y todos los demás hipócritas se hubiesen ido. Suspiraste su nombre con la brisa y enterraste tus manos frías en tus bolsillos, maldiciendo cada cosa en el mundo, sin pensarlo, desquitándote.

Querrás ir a casa, pero te detendrás en algún otro lugar, o quizás ni siquiera te muevas de tu lugar hasta que se te deshagan los pies y te conviertas en parte de ese paisaje.

Te sentaste, cerraste los ojos, y viste y escuchaste lo primero de él, cuando lo conociste como hermano, y luego hasta el final, cuando lo conociste como amante. Lo determinaste: No podrás acostumbrarte a no tenerlo cerca.

Dolía mucho. No te moverías, no podías. Ya no había nada y tú no eras nada. La desesperación corría en tus venas y formaba un nudo en tu garganta, un temblor en tus palmas, un sudor frío del que no te podría deshacer. Estabas desolado, apático, ya habías muerto tú con él.

Y al final del día, cuando ya casi era oscuro y las luces comenzaban a prenderse, apenas pudiste ponerte de pie y caminar ensimismado e ido hasta la casa, para después entrar, y te sentarte todavía perplejo en el asiento más inmediato.

Ya nada olía a él, su presencia había sido borrada y la perfección que ya no adornaba la casa la hacía ver como el peor infierno. Tomaste el whisky sobre la mesa del frente y te serviste dadivosamente en un vaso, sin pensarlo. A él no le habría gustado que te vayas a embriagar, pero ya no importaba: Scott Kirkland, ya estás solo. Ninguna otra cosa tiene sentido.

Completamente descarrilado, piensas, ves la hora, apenas duermes y te levantas sin sabes quién eres. Se han acabado las iniciales mirada graciosas, la cogida de manos inocente, las traviesas caricias, los besos apasionados, las noches de espera y hacer, esperar luego del turno de trabajo, conducirse a comer, salir de noche, ser atento, ser bueno con alguien, amar.

¿Lo superarás?

No.

Nada nunca se supera, sólo se pretende que se le olvida. Y habiendo sido Glen el punto fundamental de casi todas las etapas de tu vida, es aún más incuestionable que no lo harías.

Caminarás normal, te levantarás, harás todo de nuevo, pero ya no será de la misma manera, no lo habrás superado. Ni por tu orgullo ni por nada, porque eso no aplaca la fuerza del golpe ni quedarse en la completa orfandad. Vas a amarlo toda tu vida, y sin embargo, ya no existe. Amarás la sustancia y nunca más lo verás. Eres un desastre.

Siempre seguirás siendo un desastre que jugará a haberlo superado.


End file.
